It will be appreciated that window blinds come in a variety of materials including wood, plastic, fabric, vinyl and aluminum and a variety of styles including horizontal, woven, pleated, Roman and cellular. Cut-to-size blinds are sold in a limited number of sizes. The end user purchases the blind at a retail outlet in the size that most closely matches, but is larger than, the window or other architectural feature on which the blind is to be used. A cutting machine is operated to cut the blinds to the desired size.
Thus, an improved method and apparatus for accurately cutting cut-to-size blinds is desired.